


Watching Shows

by nicoleaf



Series: International Fanworks Day 2015 [4]
Category: Glee, Supernatural
Genre: Arguing, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Wordcount: 100, binge watching, favorite characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicoleaf/pseuds/nicoleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine argue over who's the better brother, Sam or Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Shows

"Sam."

"Dean."

"Sam!"

"Dean!"

"Sam!" Kurt pouted to his boyfriend as they continued to argue over the paused TV screen.

"Kurt, I love you, but Dean is by far the superior brother." Blaine told his pouting boyfriend.

"Dean's overrated! Once Destiel comes in everyone ignores Sam!" Huffed Kurt, crossing his arms defiantly.

"Have I ever told you how adorable you are when your mad at me?" Blaine laughed as his boyfriend gave him his patented bitch face.

"I hate you." Kurt snarked back, glaring at his boyfriend angrily.

"Nah, you love me." Blaine smirked knowingly, "you're marrying me after all."


End file.
